Selenophilia
Appearance Ilia has the darkest color of blue imaginable for her mainscales. Her underscales are the same indescribable silver as the teardrops by her eyes and the stars on her wings. The underside of Ilia's wings are black, and sometimes other dragons get confused, if her scales are black or blue. Selenophilia always has a faraway and wistful expression on her face. Her eyes seem empty, and she always looks dazed. Just daydreaming, everyone says. Ilia is only slightly thin for her age. He tail is a little longer than most her age, as well as her wings. She has a locket on a chain necklace as well as a locket on her earring. Should she ever show anyone what is in the locket, they would see a sketch of the moon is her earring, and a small painting of a black dragon in the necklace. Personality Selenophilia always acts faraway, as though she is here physically, but otherwise not. It seems she isn't so quick to analyze things people say, as if she just woke up. When she gets stressed (which pretty much never happens) she takes three deeps breaths. During these breaths, she gets connected to the real world. She is much more alert, like when before she met Nocturne the nyctophile. History Named The large black dragon smiled at me. I smiled back. A dark green dragon walked up beside him. They were talking. Nonsense to me. They were deciding my name. After all, I had just hatched. The black one, Asterism, otherwise known as Father, suggested Astrophilia. The green one, Stelliferous, or Mother, considered it and said Nyctophilia. Then they both beamed and said Selenophilia at the same time. Apparently, I was named after my great-great grandmother Selenophile. Selenophile means a dragon who finds the moon soothing captivating. Therefore, selenophilia means finding the moon soothingly captivating. My parents call me Selenophilia, even though everyone else calls me Ilia. Selenophilia is a tounge twister. Such a hassle to say. Moon-Lover Selenophilia stared at the rising sun. She had gotten up two hours ago to watch the moon. Now Mother would be waking her up to get ready for school. Ilia smiled. Mother would get quite a surprise when she found out she wasn't in her bed. Today would probably be the last day she would watch the moon considering it was the first day of school. "Selenophilia!" Mother called. Ilia giggled. She had gotten Mother there. "Get ready for school! And get out of that tree! What would the queen think of you?" Ilia blushed slightly at that. It was only RainWing dragonets that climbed trees. If Queen Glory saw a NightWing dragonet sitting in a tree, staring at the moon, she would think she was crazy! So Ilia climbed down and walked into the hut. Bananas and fish for breakfast. After eating, Ilia complained she wasn't feeling well. "Maybe we could ask Queen Glory if she would set up a Night School for NightWings?" Ilia suggested Stelliferous sighed and explained how annoying that would be for the Queen. Once she finished she glanced at the position on the sun and gasped. "Honey, grab your neck pouch and hurry to school! You don't want to be late on the first day!" Out the door Ilia rushed. This 3-year-old dragonet didn't know that today would lead her to find a new love for the moon Nocturne sat next to Ilia during lunch. "Did you see the stars last night?" They said. "Just the second moon," Ilia replied. Nocturne's face melted into a wistful smile. "The moons are amazing," They said. Ilia nodded in agreement. Then Nocturne pointed to the sky. "Can you see the outline of the first and second moon?" They inquired. Ilia looked to the sky and a fire exploded in her. A seemingly non-existant spark caught fire. This was the spark of respect for the moons. Respect for all the night sky. The soothing peace and darkness and light it contained all together. A moon was professional at balancing light and darkness. It's beauty was everlasting and ever appreciated. So long as Selenophilia was around to show it affection. 4 years later Ilia was staring dreamy-eyed out the hut. "Ilia," Mother said. Ilia didn't respond. "Ilia," Mother repeated, a little louder. Ilia turned around to see Mother, Father, and a dark gray dragon. "Who's this?" Ilia asked, not in focus. "This is Iceshade," Father said. "Your adopted sibling." "Hi, Iceshade. Can I call you Icy?" Ilia asked. Iceshade had an annoyed look on their face, and Mother gave an apologetic smile. "Honey, I'm sorry, Iceshade is mute." Mother replied. "Well then," Ilia said, looking at them. "Can I call you Icy? Nod or shake your head." Icy nodded his head. Ilia smiled. "I think we're going to get along fine!" Relationships Asterism Very Positive Text Stelliferous Positive ' Text Iceshade '''Very Positive ' Text Nocturne '''Relation Text Quotes "You need rain for a rainbow. You need darkness for stars. You need patience for flowers. You need cold for snowflakes. This shows you must go through some sort of pain for some sort of beauty." "Hmm..? You think I'm a... what? A smelly beluga-faced orca?" Trivia text Gallery tenor.gif downloadlimey.jpeg 2019-11-03 16.49.05.jpg|Jada by me 9737E34C-27D3-4D0E-A43C-65E6F5815C36.jpeg|Aesthetic by Mercy! Tysm! SelenophiliaLimey.jpeg|Selenophilia meaning Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Content (LimeyTheRainwing)